Thunderstorms
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Baby Steven experiences his first thunderstorm.


Cross posted on AO3 under the name Wolfspirit29

/

Baby Steven experiences his first thunderstorm. Garnet is there to comfort him. (Inspired by the one part of 'true kinda love' about being scared during storms.)

0

Outside the winds screamed, and the rain beat down on the roof of the house. The storm had been slowly growing all day. What started as a pleasant, mist drizzle had quickly turned to a heavy rain, and then a deluge of thick, cold raindrops. Once night had come, the crashing thunder, and blinding streaks of lightning had started.

Greg trusted the gems to be able to watch Steven as he slept. After all, this storm was no place for a baby, and he was very concerned about driving or even just staying in his van. It would be much safer for Steven, and himself, if he stayed here. Right now, he slept on an inflatable bed, snoring loudly despite the storm raging on.

In a small crib, Steven slept. Putting him to sleep had been easy. He seemed to enjoy the soft pitter patter of the gentle rain. Garnet had been the one to put him to sleep. Amethyst was far too excited, wanted to constantly play with him. Pearl had been unsure, even scared, about being near him. So, Garnet took the role of his guardian tonight.

She sat by his crib meditating, her arms folded in her lap. As the storm kept thumping and crashing, baby Steven made a groan of discomfort. He squirmed in his blanket, kicking slightly. The thunder crashed, and lightning illuminated the house. A tiny whimper escaped him, and he flailed his arms slightly, reaching out for anybody. When another crash of thunder sounded, he let out a loud wail of fear.

Garnet stood immediately, and leaned over his crib. The small half gem was flailing, and sobbing loudly at this point. From the bed, Greg woke up, dashing to his crib. He was clearly tired, and his eyes were still red from sleep. "Steven! It's ok, I'm here! What's-"

She held up her hand to Greg, and gently picked Steven up. Her tone was as calm as ever as she spoke. "It'll be alright, Greg. I can handle this. You should rest. Sleep is very important to humans."

He gave her a nervous look. "Are you sure? I mean, you guys aren't exactly an expert on humans. What if-"

Garnet cradled Steven, gently rocking him. "It'll be ok. Trust me."

When she lowered her visor at Greg, giving him a wink with her third eye, he nodded slightly. "Ok. Well, just yell if you need anything."

After he went back to the bed, Garnet looked down at Steven. He was still crying, grabbing onto Garnet tightly. His tiny form trembled from fear, and Garnet held him against her.

She spoke softly to him, still rocking him. "Hey. It's alright Steven. This is just something that happens on Earth. It happens a lot. I have seen countless storms. Once it passes, everything will be quieter. It's nothing to be scared of."

He seemed to be calmed slightly by her voice, but he still whimpered, and hiccuped.

As she kept rocking him, she started to sing to him softly.

"When there's a thundering storm outside, underneath your covers you huddle and hide..."

She gently wiped the tears away, and smiled at him softly. His eyes were still tightly shut.

"Open your eyes, open your eyes..."

When she held him again, he glanced up at her, seemingly ignoring the storm as she sang to him.

"It's the true, it's the true, it's the true kinda love."

While she kept humming this little tune, Steven eventually calmed down. He laid his head against Garnet's chest. After a while of humming and rocking him, he was fast asleep.

His deep breathing made Garnet smile. This meant he was finally calm. She glanced at the crib, and then down at the sleeping baby.

With a smile, she grabbed a pillow from it, and laid on the floor. Steven let out a hum in his sleep, and his fingers tightened on Garnet's shirt. As she relaxed, she kept humming to him. Now, the thunder seemed to have quieted down, and she focused on his small breaths.

Her eyes fell on his hands, still holding onto her, a large smile crossed her lips.

She kept her voice very quiet, and ran a thumb along the back of his hand. "Tiny hands. My only weakness."

0

So, I keep listening to this song on loop. It's so chill. And that line about hiding under the covers during a thunder storm made this idea explode to life. And I figured the house in the temple would be built a lot earlier than we saw in the extended opening. Just because I like the idea of mother gems lol (And yes, I know in "When it rains" Steven said Greg taught him about storms. Still, I love baby Steven stories. Especially if it involves any of them gems caring for him.) I hope you liked it :)


End file.
